edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Rider
Ed Rider 'is a season 3 episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens with Eddy at the Abandoned House. He walks to the backyard to find a tombstone that reads "Here Lies Harold McGee". He tells himself he'll do anything to avenge his father's untimely demise. Just then, a hooded figure comes up from behind and offers him a chance to avenge his father, by becoming the devil's bounty hunter. All he need do is sign a contract with a single drop of his blood. With a prick of his finger, he signs the contract and is blessed with The Devil's Curse. At home, he finds Prime fixing his old motorcycle, explaining it had a shot engine. Firing it up, he drives into town. He stops to see smoke rising from one of the tires. Elsewhere, another devil-like character, known as Concara, emerges and finds the grave of Eddy's father. Eddy's bike goes so fast he flies off. He stands up to find himself being lit on fire. His hands become bones, his head a skull, all on fire. In the matter of 20 seconds, he has become the Devil's bounty hunter known as, the Ghost Rider. He finds and attacks Concara as well as two of his minions, using a chain as a weapon. Defeating them, he gives his bike a makeover and rides into town to see Ilana being attacked. He uses the Rider's most powerful weapon, the Penance Stare. At 6 AM, the power dies and he changes back to normal. He sees Prime standing next to his father's tombstone with a shovel. Eddy asks if he knew anything. Prime said he was once a Rider himself, and that he was sent out with one goal, retrieve the Contract of San Goseija. Instead of turning it over to the devil, he kept it for himself. Eddy is also told by day he's his normal self, but at night, the Rider takes over. While talking with Nazz, Eddy is cornered by Kevin and his biker friends who attack him. Angered, he bursts out and transforms once again into the Ghost Rider. He attacks them, but feels weak around Nazz. Much like other Riders before him, they are weak in the presence of their loved ones. He exclaims he wants the contract. He thinks by killing Concara and destroying the contract, he can free himself from his curse. Before he can dig up his father's grave, Prime breaks the shovel, revealing it to be hidden in the handle. He explains he has willpower, putting God on his side. He whistles for his motorcycle. Trading his helmet for a fedora, he reveals he was a previous Rider. Eddy changes and the two ride together to Lemonbrook, when Concara is planning his assault. Prime gives Eddy his Hellfire shotgun, saying he could only change one more time. Eddy advances to battle. He attacks and nearly kills Concara. But Concara is able to read the contract, absorbing all 1,000 souls on it. Just then, Eddy tries the Penance Stare, burning his soul and killing Concara. Behind him, the hooded figure appears and says he will lift his curse. Eddy steps back saying he will use the curse as his power, and use it against him. The hooded figure reveals himself to be the Devil himself, saying he will once go against his own Rider. The episode ends with Eddy lighting his hand on fire as he stares at the town. Quotes *'Eddy: I will avenge you dad. No matter what it takes. *'Ghost Rider': (pointing to bike who didn't attack him) You..........innocent! *'Prime': I got one ride left in me. (transforms) *'Eddy': You were a Rider. Can you keep up? *'Prime': (his bike catches fire) *'Eddy': Let's ride. (transforms) *'Prime': Heed this warning fellow Rider, follow the path of good, and it will set you free. *'Eddy': I'm gonna take your curse, and use it as my power. Trivia *The title is a refrence to the 2007 film, Ghost Rider. *Phineas is absent in this episode.